dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Comics Vol 1 11
| Quotation = OH! Who are you?!! And what's the meaning of this?!!? | Speaker = Dale Daring | Editor1_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Editor1_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer1_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler1_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker1_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers: "The Train Robbery, Part 11" | Synopsis1 = Realizing that Bob isn't going to pay any mind to the note they left him, the rustlers decide to go to the jail and break out their man. Back at the camp, the remaining rustlers are in a fire fight with Captain Jim and Bob, while the two kids seek cover. It looks like Jim and Bob have the rustlers outgunned, until the group from the jail return. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * gang of rustlers Other Characters: * Jess * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Alex Lovy | Penciler2_1 = Alex Lovy | Inker2_1 = Alex Lovy | StoryTitle2 = Slim and Tex: "The Dude Ranch, Part 3" | Synopsis2 = Slim and Tex have volunteered to act as chaperones for the guests of Miss Helen's dude ranch. Early the next morning, the boys are taken aside by Algernon T. Entwhistle to hear a very unusual confession. Entwhistle is, in fact, a private investigator sent to the ranch as a bodyguard for Grace Fowler. He explains that Grace's father has received many threats about her kidnapping. Slim and Tex offer to help however they can. Meanwhile, a gang led by "Spider" Callas are plotting an attempt to take the girl from the ranch. They load their getaway car with guns and take off after Grace, who had just gone for an early horseride. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Spider Callas Other Characters: * Miss Helen * Algernon T. Entwhistle * Grace Fowler Locations: * Out West | Writer3_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler3_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker3_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle3 = Don Coyote: "Mud Up To His Ankles" | Synopsis3 = Hash tells Don Coyote that Hamburger fell into a mud hole, and is in big trouble. Don shrugs it off as Hash explains that he's caught in the mud up to his ankles. Until he learns that Hamburger fell in upside-down. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = Captain Quick: "Episode Ten" | Synopsis4 = After freeing Lord Barlow and his own English crew, Quick races to the dining hall, where he faces off against Captain Rodriguez and Governor Cordoza. They fight with rapiers, and Quick is by far the better swordsman. He runs his blade through the Governor's chest, and then turns to face Rodriguez Who also is unable to match Quick's speed. His final act is to call for the guards, before Quick pierces his throat. Taking the relieved Marjorie by the hand, Quick rushes to the doorway. But the guards have heard Rodriguez's dying shouts for help, and they now block the exit for Quick and his crewmen. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * as "Padraic O'Hara" Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew: Smith the Mate, others Antagonists: * Governor Don Miguel Cordoza * Captain Rodriguez * Spanish Men at Arms Other Characters: * Pierre Dufoe Locations: * Cadiz, , 1587 ** Governor Cordoza's Palace | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker5_1 = Munson Paddock | StoryTitle5 = The Blood Pearls, Part 4 | Synopsis5 = After Tsao-Chung's warning, Baslyn's only goal is to make it back to the United States as quickly as he can. Fortunately, he reaches the boat before its departure. Shortly after arriving in America, Baslyn starts to see Tsao-Chung following him around, despite being pushed into the river back in China... Is the curse placed upon Baslyn starting to affect him? | Appearing5 = Antagonists: * Penang's Nephew * * Tsao-Chung | Writer6_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle6 = Castaway Island: "Episode 10" | Synopsis6 = Jim Shark tells Mac that he plans to hold Sally for ransom. Her father, who still lives, is likely to pay a hefty sum to have her back. Mac is unable to do anything as long as Shark holds the gun. | Appearing6 = * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackface ** henchmen * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Mason Vehicles: * Shark's schooner | Writer7_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler7_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker7_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle7 = 17-20 On the Black, Part 11 | Synopsis7 = Morton has so far been unable to find the pearls. He takes his prisoners to San Francisco where he will interrogate them further. But can an interference by Kim tip the odds of escape in Gale's favor? | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Senora Montezia * Frog Morton Vehicles: * Montezia's schooner * Morton's ship | Writer8_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer8_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle8 = She: "Episode 6" | Synopsis8 = The angry natives chase the three adventurers up into a cave, and corner them on a ledge. Five more spearmen are killed before the three run out of ammunition, and they are still wildly outnumbered in the close-up knife-fighting that follows. Holly's massive, ape-like arms snatch and toss a few of them, and he stabs some others, as does Leo. Job is wounded, plays dead, and drops from sight. Just as Leo is about to get killed with a spear, his new wife Ustane runs into the melee and throws herself in front of him. This just further annoys the spearmen, who are about to spear them both, when a shouted command halts them. Chief Billali has returned! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job * Ustane Vincey Antagonists: * Billali, Amahagger Chief ** Amahagger Spearmen Locations: * Eastern Coastal ** Amahagger Valley *** large cave | Writer9_1 = Bill Carney | Penciler9_1 = Bill Carney | Inker9_1 = Bill Carney | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete: Part 3" | Synopsis9 = When Foo Chow learns that the boat isn't actually going to Shanghai, he causes a ruckus that poor Harry can only stand by and watch. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Slugger Other Characters: * Foo Chow Locations: * | Writer10_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler10_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker10_1 = Richard Matheson | StoryTitle10 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 8" | Synopsis10 = The fire rages through the forest, leaving Maginnis and Yvonne trapped. It seems also, that the two outlaws are starting to suffer from the smoke and flames that surround them. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * Kenyon * Barton Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 6" | Synopsis11 = While Ian, Ken, and Lefty prepare to defend their hilltop position, their friends back at the caravan, Don Walker and Red Riley, are worried. Pan Chi-Lou sits in contemplative silence. Doris proves to her detractors that she can shoot a rifle, expertly. That's when they hear the distant gunshots. Placing Riley in charge of the caravan, Bob leads Don and Doris and three Cossacks, carrying two rifles apiece, heading up the ridge, in the direction of the shots. But where is Pan Chi-Lou? | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Locations: * ** wild hills | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Cap'n Spinniker: "He Revives the Olympics" | Synopsis12 = Spinniker explains to the islanders how the Olympic Games are played. All goes smoothly until an unfortunate Sternpipe gets in the way of the discus toss. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eustace Sternpipe | Writer13_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler13_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker13_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | StoryTitle13 = The Vikings: "Episode 11" | Synopsis13 = Sundgrid is being held by the druids who kidnapped her. The High Druid, Haslwyn, shows a liking to her. When the great oak starts to blow its leaves, the druids take it as a sign that Sundgrid is to die in three days. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * Haslwyn Other Characters: * Ivar's Locations: * | Writer14_1 = Alex Lovy | Penciler14_1 = Alex Lovy | Inker14_1 = Alex Lovy | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | StoryTitle14 = Dale Daring: "The Tsin Lee Incident, Part 1" | Synopsis14 = Dale's father is planning an expedition to the mountains, but Dale is worried because of how close the spot is to the rebel army. Her concern is validated when an army officer, Captain Brewster, appears at her home. He tells her that her father is in danger from Tsin Lee, a bandit who manages ammunition sales. Dale's father has a map to a munitions supply, and Tsin would do anything to get his hands on it. But the ship carrying her father has set sail, and the bandits have already made it onboard. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Daring Antagonists: * General Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Captain Brewster * Ali | Writer15_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler15_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker15_1 = Bill Patrick | Colourist15_1 = | Letterer15_1 = | StoryTitle15 = Cal 'n' Alec: "Down To Denver, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = The boys are going to Denver with their new found riches. With the train leaving soon, should Alec really be spending his time at the saloon playing cards? | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | Writer16_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler16_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker16_1 = Creig Flessel | Colourist16_1 = | Letterer16_1 = | StoryTitle16 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 7" | Synopsis16 = The Zoanthroids tricked the Devachan's guards into the water, where their strength and speed are enhanced. The guards are easily overwhelmed, and Steve and the professor watch as Devachan runs back to his headquarters. Devachan threatens to pull a switch that will destroy the entire island, but the Zoanthroids are catching up to him. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Bromberg (formerly Brombay) Antagonists: * Devachan Other Characters: * Sam * Myra * Keith Roland Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile | StoryTitle17 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 7 | Synopsis17 = | Writer17_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer17_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler17_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker17_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle18 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 7" | Synopsis18 = Sandor returns to the cave to discover that Benar and Elaka have been taken! He sneaks into the palace and overhears two guards talking about Benar's imminent execution. Sandor goes to the palace wall overlooking a courtyard, and finds his old friend Awla, the elephant, being commanded to crush Benar's head. Sandor whispers a command in Awla's ear, and then leaps aboard the beast's broad back, snatches the mahout out of his saddle, and hurls him to the ground. Awla scoops up Benar in his trunk, and the three escape the palace, despite a volley of spears from Rajah Maharajah's guards. |Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Elaka, wild dog * Agra, lion * Awla, elephant Other Characters: * Benar, fakir Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spear-men Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization *** Palace of Rajah Maharajah | Writer19_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler19_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker19_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle19 = Federal Men: "Nate Devlin Crashes the Movies" | Synopsis19 = The Government Agency is on the trail of bank robbers being led by Nate Devlin. Steve finds out that the gang is working as actors at a movie studio for a cover. With the director's help, Steve comes up with a plan to capture the gang. Ironically, during the movie's bank robbery scene, the robbers try to pull off a real robbery and get away. However, the police have been tipped off by the director, and Carson is able to arrest the men and retrieve the loot. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Antagonists: * Nate Devlin | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * Last issue as New Comics. Next issue it becomes New Adventure Comics. * After this issue, Capt. Spinniker by Tom Cooper drops out until . * At the end of the previous episode, Captain Quick was clad in Spanish infantry armor and helmet; at the start of this chapter he's got his old broad-brimmed hat on. * First issue for Alex Lovy on Dale Daring, replacing Dick Ryan. After this issue, this feature drops out, and returns in . * In Federal Men, Steve Carson straps Nate Devlin to a fake electric chair and tortures him to rat out his gang's hiding places. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "Columbus" by Joaquin Miller, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo the Great by Russell Cole ** It's a Dern Lie: "Catskill Skeeters" by Bill Patrick ** "Magic!" (text article), by Andrini the Great, illustrated by Alger and Whitney Ellsworth ** Mister Beep ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole ** Some Fun (1-panel gag) by Vincent Sullivan ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by Mary Patrick | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp strips as "Alger". * Richard Matheson signed his Maginnis of the Mounties story as "Babe Mather". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas